The Lost Battalion
by Facing Right
Summary: Due to the sabatoge of their ship, a Republic cruiser crashes far beyong the outer rim on a seemingly uninhabited planet. The only survivors are most all of the 628th battalion. Nobody else is known to be alive. How will these clones fair alone and forgotten? all stories on hold
1. Chapter 1 : Day 1

Hey everyone, this is gonna be my first Star Wars story and I hope it lasts and is enjoyed. I am accepting OCS and require a few things. Feel free to pm me suggestions or put them in reviews. Same thing for OC applications. Posting an OC won't guarantee an acceptance but I will check it out. I do not own star wars but I do own the entire 628th Strike Battalion minus submitted OCs by others.

THIS STORY TAKES PLACE WHEN CLONE TROOPERS WEAR PHASE TWO ARMOUR

CH 1 - Stranded and Alone

*Coughing* "Commander?"

On a seemingly desolate planet, a Galactic Republic Consular class cruiser has crashed. It was sabatoged, 4 LAATs were able to just barely escape before crashing near each other as their engines explode. The four shuttles were carrying one battalion minus their Jedi general who had stayed behind to try and save others. Everyone not on these shuttles is presumed, and extremely likely dead. Out of the wreckage of the lead shuttle, a single trooper gets up. His armour is a forest camouflage with dark green shoulder pads and and ARF scout helmet that has a cracked visor. He was the first to wake.

*more coughing* "Commander? Are you there?" This clone trooper states climbing out of the wrecked shuttle.

*a bangsounds from another shuttle* "O-over here, is that you Sgt Snapshot?"

"Yes sir, its me. Hold on I'm coming."

"I can get myself out, look for other survivors." The commander states as another bang from the same shuttle sounds. The bangs seem to be the commander freeing himself. "Ive fought too many battles to die like this."

"Yes sir."

ABOUT 36 MINUTES LATER

What remains of the 628th battalion stands in rows, some leaning on others, some using makeshift crutches, and the worst ones are sitting on rocks or logs off to one side. All the troopers stand in groups, ARF, ARC, Heavies, medics, and standard with 2 men standing in front facing them. All the troopers have similar designed armour. Some form of camouflage with painted join pads except for the arc who have more customization choices. There are 47 troopers there.

One of the two in the front, the commander, stands on a rock. He wears a dark camouflage with a sun visor, battle skirt, and a forest green pauldron. His helmet is shaped like that of a 2nd airborne company paratroopers helmet. The other one, the captain wears ARC armour with a forest green pauldron and no battle skirt.

The commander clears his throat with his helmet off to get everyone's attention. "Alright, now down to business. We are saddened by the losses we have suffered here today and hope we don't loose anyone else. At this time it is believed that everyone not here is dead. We were lucky enough to be doing load up and fall out practice at the time or else we may never had made it out alive. Lieutenants shocker and collar have managed to get a scanner up an running but comma are out of the question. We have crashed on a planet beyond the outer rim after we had somehow come off course while In hyperspace. This planet seems like it has no intelligent life on it and seems to be unknown. Any questions?"

At this statement nobody raises their hand

"Alright then I will let captain Sharp take over and give you your assignments."

At this, the commander turns around and walks to the ruins of his shuttle where 3 shadow camouflage ARF troopers with black pads and a white 628th small on their chestplates eait for him, all of them wear battleskirts and seem nearly unaffected by the crash.

"You 3, for your survival and recon skills have been chosen by me and the Captain to do a recon mission to the ship and look for life. Any survivors at all. Don't take longer than ten days. I expect you back. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir, Commander Jackal!" The three of them say this in near perfect unison.

"Good, now get too it, its getting late."

After the the three left, the commander returned to the rest of the troops to see half of them securing the perimeter and the other half building a longer term camp. All of them expected to be there for a long time. The commander decides to help.

2 and a half hours later the camp is ready for inhabitants and, while seven troopers stay up for guard, the rest get some sleep.

Captain Sharp walks up to Commander Jackal and begins to speak.

"Well sir. Here we are."

"Mmmhm"

"How did the recon teams briefing go?" The captain seems a bit on edge which the commander takes notice of.

"It went well, why are you nervous Sharp?"

"Who said I was nervous?"

"You wear how you feel on your face."

"Well sir, its the crash. It was most likely sabatoge, but I doubt the Sabatier would just die in their work."

"And-?" The commander noticed the unease in the captains voice at this.

"That means they escaped or its on of us."

"Hmm, good point. I'll have first lieutenant Kirdy do a surprise troop, weapon, and gear inspection in the morning, now get some rest. After this the two head to their cots in the officers tents unaware of the first lieutenant who listened into the whole conversation who, is aso the only trooper missing a thermal detonator inside his charge capsule on the back of his belt.

The commander sleeps dreamlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people. Im typing on a new keyboard so yeah, i might type more than normal so this should be longer. Chapter 2 is up.

CH 2 - Betrayal From Within

"Commanders log 2693, Day two after the crash. The schedule for today consists of finishing forward base construction. The men are, I guess the word would be, awake. Nobody got much sleep but after surviving that crash and everyone you know dying, I don't think anyone is tired. On the bright side,my scouting squad managed to get comms operational on their end and they reported in. They arived at the crash site 3 hours ahead of schedule, unfortunatly there are no signs o life, they have begun digging through the wreckage to find food, water, drinks, weapons, and other essentials. I asked them to look into the ships generator and maybe see about setting it up to ship power. If it works then ill send a second small squad out to work on the cabling from the ship to the base. That should give us all the power we will need and maybe a way to set up a direct route to the ship and back. End log."

The 628th CO, Commander Jackal, does one of these logs almost every week. Nobody else does them but he likes to keep a record of how things are working. After the recording of his log, Commander Jackal gets his officers uniform on and heads out to get a report from first Lieutenant Kirdy about the inspection he ran.

"Kirdy, whats the news?"

"Ah C-Commander, Sir!" Kirdy rubs the back of his neck and shuffles around some thingson the table hes usng as a desk. 1st Lt Kirdy is, in simple terms, the 628th's secretary. He is usually found behind a desk and barely knows how to handle a DC-15s standard issue small blaster rifle. The only reason he made it to where he is now is his intelect and his ability to keep records under just about any circumstance.

"I, Uhh-, I finished the uhm, inspection you asked for sir, All of the troopers weapons are accounted for, sir."

"Alright Kirdy, now what about your equipment who inspected that?"

"I-i did sir, it checks out just like everyone elses. Sir." Kirdyturns to leave but gets stopped by Commander Jackal putting a hand on his shoulder and turning him around.

"Kirdy, If you inspect your own gear then that takes away the point of the inspection, Ill send Sharp to take a look at it. OH and before I forget, Do you still have that DC-15s rifle i made you carry around?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Give it here, we are a bit short on weapons and can use all the gear we can, your thermal detonator too, we may need it." As he says it the commander goes to reach for Kirdys thermal detonator and notices its missing already. "First Lieutenant Kirdy, Where is your thermal detonator charge?"

"S-sir?"

"Your thermal detonator Kirdy. Where is it?"

"I-I-I-I lost is sir, in the crash. Im sorry sir."

"Kirdy, I tell you to hold on to these things for a reason, now what if someone gets hurt by a stray charge thant may go off? Ahh whatever, Ill tell the men to be careful for a thermal detonator in the wreckage, but I dont want to see you loose equipment again. Ill send sharp by soon to inspect your gear."

"Sir, yes sir,"

As commander Jackal leaves he manages to intercept Captain Sharp. Grabbing the captain by the arm the commander turns him around to talk to him in private.

"Commander, sir. What do you need?"

"Sharp im having you run inspection for lieutenant Kirdys equipment. Make sure you check and find out when his thermal detonator was removed and used. He told me he lost it during the crash, I don't know if I beleive him."

"Sir, Lieutenant Kirdy is never on the feild and always behind a desk, what would he use his detonator for?"

"I don't know, Thats why im having you check it out."

"Yes sir." With a salute captain Sharp leaves to inspect Lieutenant Kirdys gear.

15 hours of building a base and organizing troops later

As Commander sharp enters his tent for the night he notices the communicator he left is flashing a red light showing that he has a message waiting. He turns it on to play the message.

His scout leader Garrot has left a message with the commander.

"Commander, when you get this message try to contact us. We have made it to the engine room, the generator works and we've managed to get it started, fortunatly. Bad news is, the engine itself shows signs of sabatoge. It seems the control terminal blew up before the crash. Still no sings of life, but we found the armoury. Another unfortunate thing is that the armoury is sealed shut and we cant open it. We are going to resume our search and working on the armoury door sir. CT-Scout-6842-Garrot out."

After hearing this the commander sends his own message back explaining the suspicions they have about lieutenant Kirdy. Upon conclusion, he lays down in his bed and drifts to darkness.

Unlike the first night, this night is not dreamless.

In the commanders dream he is back on the ship still flying. Checking the time on his helmets HUD he realises that it is the hour the ship crashed and he was running load up load out drills. The only thing was he wasnt at the hangar preforming drills, he was by the engine bay as a guard. He looked down and immediatly recognized what was going on. He was remembering a guard duty simulation that was to stop sabatoge or damage to the engines from another trooper. He could tell because the gun was a training DC-15a stun blaster marked down for simulation room A2160 on the Republic Venator Class cruiser, ID number 316842 lovingly named, 'The manager'. He hadn't been on the ship for nearly 3 years since his advanced training with the 17th Command battalion when he was still just a recruit. He remembered this day vividly, to the point where he is lucky it hasn't been diagnosed as PTSD and got him discharged. This was the day he learned what war was really like.

And he did not NOT want to relive it.

Fortunatly for him Jackal is a vivid dreamer and can, more or less, control his dreams to the point of putting it out of his mind and forcing himself to not dream.

Something was wrong.

Jackal couldn't control his dream, he lost his hold on reality and slipped into a memory.

END CHAPTER 2

Well people, here it is. Chapter 2. Its been a while coming what with chapter one going up 7 days ago. The next chapter will be day 3 and the rest of his dream. I know its a cliffhangar. I HATE cliffhangars but they are good story tools. Keep people coming back for more. Its a human instint I bleive, to find out all we can. So yeah check back. 


End file.
